The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of hop, botanically known as Humulus lupulus L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Furano 0802D go’. ‘Furano 0802D go’ is a selection from a controlled cross-pollination of the female hop parent ‘USDA21055’ and the proprietary male hop parent ‘020639’.
The female hop line ‘USDA21055’ and the proprietary male hop line ‘020639’ were cross pollinated in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan and seeds were obtained. The resulting seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March of 2008 in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan and named ‘Furano 0802D go’. In 2008, ‘Furano 0802D go’ was first vegetatively propagated by in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan via vegetative cuttings. ‘Furano 0802D go’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan.